


Conquering the Past

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Years of abuse at the hands of his uncle have left their mark on Donald Duck. Thankfully, Kay K is more than willing to help him.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Painful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I thought about writing another Donald Duck fanfic and today, after this idea came to my head, I started writing this fic.  
> Basically it's about Donald Duck suffering psychological problems after years of getting abused by uncle Scrooge and Kay K helping him resolve his issues. 
> 
> Before someone asks no, I don't hate Scrooge (I don't think there is any character from Donald and Mickey's comic books I hate). However, I admit I don't like Scrooge very much due to the fact that in comic books I grew up reading he is not always grumpy, but otherwise nice and kind grandpa figure who just happens to love money. He is greedy, cruel and has no problem physically abusing Donald-his own nephew or making him polish his coins as if he was his slave. And what's worse, he rarely gets punished for this. This fic is my response to this injustice.
> 
> PS
> 
> I am saying it again-I like Scrooge,I just hate his comic book version when he is at his worst when it comes to abusing Donald.

Conguering the past

Chapter 1-Painful Truth

-N-n-noooo, pp-pleease….  
-SHUT UP! Do you know how much money I lost because of you?

A sound of cane hitting a duck in the head could be heard, accompanied with short yellling.

-You should be grateful that I am kind and that your punishment is going to be polishing my coins for the next 10 years, instead of becoming homeless.  
-It wasn’t my fault, I swear, I…  
-Do you want to get hit another time?  
-NOOOO! PPP-please, uncle Scrooge, I….  
-Good. Now get out, I have to check my finances now.

Donald Duck was about to leave, but then realised he couldn’t move. He looked down and, much to his horror, he noticed a silver chain that kept his left leg chained tot he floor.

-Did you foget?-Uncle Scrooge grinned-you still owe me 20 years of polishing coins, my lazy, clumsy nephew.  
-No, no, no, I…  
-Sometimes I wonder why did your sister give her children to you. It’s a miracle you didn‘t end up on the streets.  
-DON’T TALK ABOUT MY NEPHEWS LIKE THAT!-Donald screamed and, blinded by rage tried to attack his uncle, only to get hit in his beak with a cane.

At this moment Donald Duck fell off his bed and landed painfully on the floor.

-F-f-fuckkk….-he muttered while trying to regain clarity of his mind-Anott-ther stupid dream.

A short duck dressed in a suit touched his left shoulder in order to massage it and make the pain disappear.  
Instead, it made him scream in fear and shake.  
At this moment, the doors opened and a tall, slim duck woman entered the room. She was wearing purple jacket, pink T-shirt and blue pants. Her black, mid-length hair were tied with a pink headband.

-What’s up-she was smiling-have some nightmares?

But upon seeing her partner shaking and muttering something on the floor, her grin disappeared. She quickly walked towards him and helped him sit.  
-What’s going on, DoubleDuck?-she asked him calmy, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
-I, I, I….-DoubleDuck was stuttering.   
-I quess it will take a long-Kay K thought but then something unexpected happened.  
DoubleDuck hugged her tightly and started crying.

The woman was completely shocked. Never before had she seen her friend in such state and she didn’t know what to do. Eventually, she returned the hug and started gently brushing feathers on his head. It took her a while, but eventually he calmed down and was now hugging her quietly.  
After an uncomfrotable five minutes or so of complete silence, Kay K tilted DoubleDuck’s head so that their eyes met. She asked him as gently as she could:  
-DoubleDuck, what happened?  
He gulped, took few breaths and then answered her.  
-I had a dream. About my uncle. You know him, Scrooge McDuck?  
Kay K nodded-Yes, he is the richest duck in the world. But why did you react with such fear?  
-You wouldn’t believe me. No one would believe me. Who would…  
-Please, Donald Duck-Arianne Konnery put her hand on his cheek. Her touch was co warm, so gentle that he could feel the awe leaving him-Why did this dream make you so afraid?

Donald was quiet for a while. Then his words hit her like an arrow.

-I had a dream about my uncle beating me up with a cane and forcing me to polish his coins because due to my bad luck he lost some competiton to his rival RockerDuck. He taunted me that I am useless and that without him my nephews and I would be homeless. This greedy miser and his cane, I still can feel it on my shoulder.  
-Wait-Kay K frantically interrupted him-so you tell me you are a victim of domestic abuse?

Donald nodded-but don’t worry, there is nothing wrong with it, I and uncle Scrooge still manage to get along after….

But before he could finish, Arianne Konnery hugged him. Donald’s eyes widened and he returned the hug. Two agents were now completely silent.  
Eventually, Konnery raised her head and looked at him. There was something cold and serious in her glare.  
-Why didn’t you tell me that earlier? I am gonna beat this asshole up untill he can’t abuse you again…  
-No-his voice was quiet and suprisingly weak-Please, don’t do it. It doesn’t matter-Uncle Scrooge is stubborn as hell. You could throw a car at him and he would punch it back. Besides-he hesitated—he is still the richest duck in the world. He could go around saying how much he enjoys beating me up and the only thing the police could do to him would be giving him dirty glare.  
-BUT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! This is domestic abuse we are talking about. If your uncle thinks he can get away with treating you like a rabid dog just because he has money, I am gonna prove him wrong.

Donald Duck then grabbed her arm and looked at her pleadingly  
-Konnery-his voice was a bit more confident now-there is something you can do to help me.  
-What is this?-she asked him, curious.  
He then whispered something to her ear and she grinned.  
-Oh yeah, you can count on me, DD.  
-Thanks, Kay K-he smiled back-You are awesome.

She then tried to leave, but Donald grabbed her arm again.  
-Kay K…-he asked her shyly, almost as if he was a child who was caught doing a prank and she was his teacher-May I ask you something?  
-Whatever.  
-C-can you sleep with me? In case I get another nightmare….  
She rolled her eyes, but then scratched her neck-Fine. You can count on me, after all.

She then lied on the bed, next to him, wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and eventually, the couple fell asleep.


	2. Nevermore

Chapter 2-Nevermore

One week has passed. Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery were standing next to the door of blue and yellow money bin. They were both holding hands.

-Are you ready, DoubleDuck?-Kay K looked at her partner and smiled-Are you ready to conquer your fear?  
He nodded-Yes, I am not gonna let my uncle Scrooge push me around any more. Nevermore.

He then turned on the small box on the door. After five seconds, he could hear a hoarse voice.  
-Who is that? IRS? Magica? Beagle Boys? If you think…  
-It’s me-Donald interrupted the voice-Donald Duck. Your nephew. I want to talk to you. Now.  
The voice laughed-I quess you want another rise, huh?  
-No-the duck dressed in the sailor outfit interrupted him calmly-I will tell you if you let me in.  
-Whatever. And who is this woman who accompanies you?-here his voice became a bit darker-Is she a thief?  
Konnery stiffened, but Donald put his hand on her shoulder-No, you can trust her.  
-Fine, but only you alone can go.  
The door opened. Donald looked at his friend and smiled.  
-Thank you. For everything.  
She gave him a thumb sign.  
-I believe in you.  
And with that, Donald Duck entered the bin.

Scrooge McDuck was reading a book in his office-probably something related to business-when he heard the door open. He raised his head and saw his nephew.  
-Hello Donnie. What do you want?  
-I quit-Donald asked calmly-I don’t want to have anything in common with you anymore. Leave me alone.  
Upon hearing these words, the old duck straightened himself on his chair and puckered his eyebrows.  
-What are you talking about? What….are you….. talking about?

A young duck crossed his arms-What I am talking about is that I am not gonna let you beat me up, chase me through the entire Duckburg and force me to polish your coins for 1 cent as if I was your slave. I am not gonna be your doormat anymore.

Scrooge said nothing for a while. Then, he laughed. He laughed loudly as if his nephew had just told him a great joke. Eventually, he calmed himself and looked sternly at Donald.  
-So you want to leave, huh? You want to return to your old, pathetic life? You want to work in various jobs which we both know are below you, only to get fired after a week or two? What will your nephews think of this? WIll they be grateful to you when the government will take away your home because you couldn’t afford to pay your debts? Do you think they…  
-Shut up-Donald interrupted him in dark voice-Huey, Dewey and Louie have nothing to do with it. Don’t mention them in such a way in my presence.  
The multi-billionaire raised and walked towards his nephew-You know Donald, you remind me of myself. We are both fierce, stubborn, tough and we are both addicted to adventures. You should thank me. It was me who found a potential in you. If only you weren’t so lazy and clumsy, you could now be my business partner. I am not going to let you waste your life.

-So this is your goal? You want me to be just like you? Tougher than the toughies and smarter than the toughies? I admit, it sounds nice. But you know what? If that means I am gonna become a grumpy, greedy and lonely miser for the next 60 or 70 years of my life, then thank you, but no. I don’t want such life. I don’t want to end up like you, Scrooge.  
The old duck looked at him angrily-Good. Tell me when did I harm you, my dear nephew.  
-Remember when we were looking for some gold which belonged to two ancient tribes? Not only did you try to take everything for youself, you also left me, Huey, Dewey and Louie alone to find way back to Duckburg. And once we came back, what did you do? You wanted to beat us up because your gold fell into the sea.  
Scrooge seemed to be shocked, but quickly replied-Well, you would have done the same thing in my place. How many times did you end up chasing your beloved nephews?  
-At least I don’t beat them up because I am angry that Mr. Jones destroys my car. And any time I do end up losing my temper, I deeply regret it and go to psychiatrist. I would never hurt them, no matter what. Up until I met my soulmate-here he paused, thinking about Kay K-they were the only people who believed in me and always helped me.  
-How sweet-Scrooge interrupted him-but you know, life is not a fairy tale.. Not every good guy gets rewared, just like not every bad guy gets punished. If you believe that you are going to have perfect life simply because you are nice, then I am sorry, but you are naive.  
-Maybe, but you know what, Scrooge?-Here he paused and looked straight into his uncle’s eyes-I don’t give a fuck.  
Scrooge McDuck was so shocked by what Donald Duck said that he couldn’t reply. The young duck then turned around and left the office.  
-YOU WILL COME BACK TOMORROW, BEGGING ME FOR WORK!-he heard his uncle behind his back, but didn’t care. He was finally free.

Alhough I am sad it ended the way it ended.

Upon leaving, Donald Duck saw Kay K.

-So-she asked him, he could sense the concern in her voice-did it go well?  
-Yes. Scrooge McDuck is not going to abuse me any more. Thanks to you.  
She grinned and put her hand on his head, playing with feathers on his head-Well, you still managed to call your uncle out by himself-You are awesome.  
-Do you fancy going to a cinema? Zootopia 2 is coming.  
-Yes, yes I do.  
And then the couple went together, leaving the money bin-as well as the past-behind.


End file.
